Hudson Bay Company
The Hudson's Bay Company is the British Militia, Police, Grenadiers, and infantry operating in Rupert's Land. Militiamen have their role and their badge, indicating the day of recruitment, rank, and division. Overview The Hudson's Bay Company has its fort on an island between James Bay and St. Paul, and they have two bridges to protect the fort from invaders and raiders. The militia is organized in companies (divisions, in-game), which can be elite or militia ones. Each company is composed of platoons and squads. Hudson's Bay Company also benefits the military budget, meaning the soldiers will always be able to equip themselves with the military budget. Still, they can claim an item only if they don't own any of that (neither in inventory or bank). To increase the budget the company benefits, the soldier must carry supply crates from a town (James Bay or St. Paul) to the HBC warehouse, increasing the budget of 500 pounds. In the militia discord, NCOs will host combat training, patrols, supplies run, or hunting trips. The soldier must attend most, if not all, training and patrols, especially if the soldier is a grenadier or a royal marine. MFP doesn't have training. Instead, they must oversee other companies and write reports about the militiamen behavior on-duty and off-duty. If a militiaman commits a crime, report him to MFP or his officers (remember it's a shame, for an officer, having undisciplined soldiers and getting adverse reports for them). Loadout of a soldier A militiaman must always carry these items on-duty. Uniform: Company uniform, Company tricorne, and Unit color scarf Weaponry: Flintlock Musket x1, Flintlock pistol x1, Bayonet x1 (Enlisted and NCOs), Cutlass (Officers and above). No other melees allowed, MFP has the duty to confiscate every other melee. Storage: Medium/Large Knapsack, Munitions pouch, Quiver (only for hunting trips) Tools & Equipment: Axe, Torch, Lantern (optional), Shovel (optional), Bandage x15, Lead ball x25, Provisions (food) x10 at least Misc: Bow (only for hunting trips) How to enlist in the militia To enlist in the Hudson's Bay Company, you must join the Roblox group ( https://www.roblox.com/groups/5346362/NORTHWIND-HBC#!/about ) and the Discord server: ( https://discord.gg/hbc ). After you have verified in the verification channel, you must search a recruiting officer in the channel #recruitment-booth, and DM to the recruiting officer your Roblox profile, state that you want to join his company, state your timezone and see if you meet the requirements to join his company (They're shown in the recruitment announcement, but usually they recruit everyone not-DD before). To enlist in an elite company (Grenadier Guardsmen, Royal Marines, Connaught Rangers), you must wait for a tryout, attend it and make yourself worthy enough for the elite company you're willing to join. It's easy to fail, but there is no limit of attempts. Just a remind: Militiamen are NOT paid. They don't get any paycheck. You have to work like everyone else to get some money. So don't enlist thinking you'll get easy pounds. Militia organization The Company is organized in Battalions, Companies, Platoons and Squads, each one with different officers. Battalion The Battalion is the highest level of organization, it is composed of 4 militia companies, and it's lead by one colonel and two lieutenant colonel Company The Company is the second-highest level of organization. In Discord, solders are divided into companies, and in-game "Company" is called division guardsmen, Royal Marines, Connaught Rangers, and MFP detachment are divisions, even though they're battalions in Discord. Each company also has its flag. The leading officers are: * Major x1 * Captain x2 * Colour Sergeant x1 Platoon Platoons are the 3rd level of organization. Each platoon has its voice channel for training and its chat. They're lead by: * Lieutenant x1 * Ensign x1 * Warrant Officer x1 Squad The smallest armed group, they're composed of just NCOs and enlisted. Different squads of the same platoon use the same platoon chat, but an NCO from a squad can also train other squads soldiers (always if they're all in the equal company). It is composed by: * Staff Sergeant x1 * Colour Sergeant x1 * Sergeant x3 * Corporal x6 * Lance Corporal x∞ * Private First Class x∞ * Private = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = . Elite battalions Elite Battalions are composed of the best soldiers and the most capable officers of HBC. To join these battalions, you must pass a tryout or an application form. Keep in mind that enlisted are NOT allowed to talk in-game. Battalion * Colonel x1 Company x1 * Lieutenant Colonel x1 * Captain x1 * Colour Sergeant x1 Platoon x2 * Lieutenant x1 * Ensign x1 Warrant Officer x1 Squad x2 * Staff Sergeant x1 * Colour Sergeant x1 * Sergeant x1 * Corporal x2 * Lance Corporal x3 * Private First Class x4 * Private x5 = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = = . = Military Foot Police detachment The MFP is the police of the frontier. Their duty is to maintain the peace within the company and between HBC and colonists. Rank Structure: Battalion * Colonel x1 Company x1 * Lieutenant Colonel x1 * Captain x1 * Colour Sergeant x1 First Platoon: Investigations The First Platoon of MFP is the investigation detachment. Their duty is to oversee other companies and write reports about them, they are allowed to give sanctions and fines, and they keep the order within the company and colonists It is composed by: * Lieutenant x1 * Ensign x1 * Warrant Officer x1 * Staff Sergeant x2 * Sergeants x4 * Corporal x8 * Lance Corporal x6 Second Platoon: Penal Servitude The Penal servitude platoon is composed of officers, NCOs, and 6 prisoners. The Lance Corporals are serving this platoon only to get forgiveness and to get enlisted. Prisoners are people willing to join back HBC, but they've been DDed from their officers * Lieutenant x1 * Ensign x1 * Warrant Officer x1 * Sergeant x4 * Corporal x8 * Lance Corporals x6 Category:Roles